Dopplegangers
by SkyHaze Nightfall
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have never had much luck in the romance department; they'd never accept someone who couldn't tell them apart, or someone who would accept having either one of them. What happens when two girls invade their solitary world? Hikaru/OC Kaoru/OC


**A/N: So I've sort of been M.I.A. for a few years (I promise you guys that I didn't die! Okay, maybe I did a little ... But I'm still here! Sort ... Okay maybe not really ... Mentally I'm not, but physically I am! Anyways, I should probably stop rambling ...)**

I began this story already, but I feel the need to restart it and edit it with my updated style of writing, so I'm remaking it. The first few chapters are going to pop up quickly (like I said, I'm simply editing the ones I already had), but I'm hoping to stick to this, what with school and work and all! So without further ado ... Enjoy!

D/C:

Hazie ~ Do I own OHSHC?

Lillian ~ As if *smirks*

Lilac ~ Lillian, be nice. Sorry though Hazie, you don't ...

Hazie ~ Damn ...

Lillian ~ Just start the story already, jeez!

Hazie ~ Fine ...

**I DO NOT OWN OHSC**

**Lillian POV**

"Lilac, we're going to be late. Get moving ... I mean it! I don't _care_ if father was keeping you back because he doesn't want us starting high school - that's just too damn bad. Class starts in five minutes, and I don't really feel like being tardy on my first day."

"Lillian, you shouldn't use naughty words like that. Daddy says it's improper and unladylike."

"Well, I don't care if father says that; I'll talk however I want. Damn, damn, shit, crap, ass!"

"Oh, Lillian ..." Lilac pouted, looking at her sister worriedly as she rushed to keep up with her. They were both being forced by their father to wear the frilly yellow foo-foo dress that the Academy provided instead of the better, plain brown uniforms. Lillian stumbled a little and fisted the skirts in her hands. _Screw being lady-like_, she thought, as she hefted the skirts high above her knees and took off more quickly, her sister having trouble keeping up.

A loud bell from the large clock tower in the quad could be heard across the campus, and Lillian cursed under her breath. Quickly, she and her sister grabbed the door and yanked it open, skidding inside her homeroom just as the final bell was tolling, both girls panting heavily from exertion.

"My, my, my ladies ... Tardy on the first day. That doesn't look very good for you, now does it?"

Lillian turned her face to look at the woman who stood in front of a chalk board, chalk in a hand that was frozen mid-write. Lilac blushed and quickly bowed, keeping her head down, but Lillan merely popped out her hip and rested the fist with her bag firmly grasped in it on the bone. She smirked at the woman, chuckling softly. "Well, what can I say? We like to make a big entrance," she said, earning a few laughs from her new classmates.

The woman's face turned a bright red with what could only be annoyance or anger - or both- and, without a word, motioned for the girls to introduce themselves. Lillian shrugged as though to say, _What's her problem?_ before striding over to stand in front of the desk, Lilac trailing behind her.

"I'm Lillian Fukui and this is my, obviously, twin sister Lilac Fukui. Before you ask, yes, our father is the Kyo Fukui that owns Fukui industries, and yes, our mother is Aimi Fukui, the model and fashion designer you've heard oh-so-much about. No, we will not try to get you free clothes or a free record deal, and no, we will not be your friends just because you want us for our connections, mmkay?" Clucking her tongue slightly, Lillian tilted her head to the side, fixating an azure gaze on her new classmates. "Good, you all undertand. Thanks so much," Lillian said dryly, rolling her eyes a little and motioning for her sister to speak.

Lilac blushed, never one to enjoy being put on the spot in front of others, and bowed a little. After a moment, she leaned back up and stammered, "H-hello. As my sister said, m-my name is Lilac Fukui. I-it is very nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry, but I think we should send you back on return mail. We seem to have received a broken record," a snide voice snickered, earning a few giggles.

Lillan's eyes narrowed and her lips pulled back into a sneer. Swiftly approaching the desk of the female who had spoken, she slapped her hand down onto the wooden table, seeming not to recognize the stinging sensation from the skin-to-object contact. "What was that, bitch?" she said with a deadly quiet voice. The girl blanched, turning a ghost-white, and hunkered down in her seat.

"N-n-nothing," she stammered.

Lillian smirked. "Now who's a broken record?" she quipped, earning more giggles than what the girl had gotten. She moved back to the front of the room, where Lilac stood blushing and shuffling her feet uncertainly. "Lily, Daddy said not to make anymore big scenes, not at this school ..." Lillian waved her off and turned to the teacher. "So where are our desks, Sensei ..." she paused to flicker a momentary glance to the chalkboard before finishing her though, "... Kutaru?"

"Well, I decided that since you girls are twins, why not place you next to the famous - or should I say, infamous - twins of the school? Maybe you'll have something in common with them, seeing as you're all troublemakers," the woman said with a soft chuckle, seemingly amused by Lillian's little show.

"Why of course!" Lillian began, but immediately her lighthearted expression took on a darker appeal. "Except ... you seem to have assumed that my darling sister is one who stirs up the air. I beg to differ, Sensei. Lilac here is as far from a troublemaker as one can possibly get," she said with a sickeningly sweet smile. The woman lost her amused grin and motioned for the girls to take their seats. Immediately she turned back to the board, beginning to rattle on and on about some sort of Field Day and how they needed to come up with the best idea to earn money for their school. Each grade would have a contest and whoever won the most money earned a free trip to any place they wanted to go to in Japan, no matter the cost, as long as it was a fair vote on the destination. The woman rambled about how she wanted to beat Class B and C into the ground this year, and that the other teachers wouldn't see it coming.

Lillian took her seat across the aisle from one of the twin boys and Lilac chose the seat in front of her. The one across from Lillian leaned over and rested his chin in his hand and his elbow on her desk before giving her a dazzling smile. "Might I say that you are quite the interesting girl?"

"No, actually, you may not say that ... Simply because I do not care," Lillian said boredly, removing a notebook and pencil from her bag and flipping open to a clean sheet, fountain pen held up at attention.

"Oh, and fiesty, too. Kaoru, I think I like this one. She's entertaining," the twin said, looking over at his brother, who was currently harrassing Lilac. The brother, Kaoru, turned back and looked at the one that sat across from her. "I like this one, Hikaru. She's entertaining too," he grinned, a slight glint in his eyes. Suddenly, his face lit up. "Oh! I know!" Turning back to Lilac, he gave her a charming smile. "Why don't you and your sister come by Music Room Three at three-thirty after school today?"

Lilac flushed and looked a bit taken aback by his sudden invitation. After a moment of fidgeting nervously, she darted a glance at her sister and then back at Kaoru. "I ... Um ... Th-that is ... I-I suppose that that w-won't be a bother. O-of course! It's up to my sister. Lillian? Can we go? Please?" she asked, turning to face Lillian and give her one of her famous puppy dog eyes.

Immediately Lillian blanched. "Oh, God, not the face!" Lillian muttered under her breath, thrusting her hands haphazardly over her face to shield her eyes. After several moments ticked by, she peaked out from between them, only to see Lilac still staring at her. Finally, she sighed and muttered a foul word. "Alright ... But only because you said please," she agreed with another grumble. Lilac beamed at her and the boys grinned, Hikaru taking her hand in his. She immediately wrenched it back, as though his touch had scorched her. Shrugging it off, her turned to his brother with a bright smile. "What a great idea, Kaoru! Now we can spend even more time with these beautiful princesses!" he exclaimed, casting her a sidways glance and a wink.

_Oh God, he's trying to be seductive._

_Barf!_

_Nope, just ignore him, Lillian._

Just then, the teacher noticeably cleared her throat, as though to call more attention to herself. "Alright, does anyone have any ideas on what we could do to earn more money than the other classes?"

Immediately Lilac turned and faced Lillian, causing the older sister to quirk a brow up. "I know you have ideas because you took out your little black book. Tell her! They're probably really good, big sister!"

Lillian frowned a little before huffing and raising her hand. She waited a moment before the woman called on her and lowered her hand.

"I was thinking ... Perhaps we could put on a play - an American one? We could also have a live band playing during the Field events and a singing contest. The winner could get a recording deal with my father's company, Fukui Music, and a spot in the Summer lineup for my mother's new wardrobe? Ah, and to boot, we could set up a tent near all three and place a small cafe within the tent so as to generate more money."

As soon as she finished speaking, she noticed the immense silence that permeated the room. The gaping stares would have caused her to become uneasy - if she had any emotions other than annoyance, that is. For a moment, everything remained silent - and then it was as though a volcano erupted as everyone began to chatter excitedly at the ideas.

"Quiet everyone!"

Everyone quieted down - albeit slowly - before their Sensei looked at the class. "All those in favor of Lillian's idea, please raise your hand," she said. Immediately every hand in the classroom shot up, except for two or three, including the girl that had poked fun at Lilac at the beginning of class, who was shooting daggers at Lillian.

_If looks could kill, am I right?_

"Okay, the play, band, contest, and cafe it is. Lillian, I'm putting you in charge of all our, but you can go ahead and name three people to help you run things. Everyone else can sign their name underneath whichever one you wish to do. Lillian will be choosing who will play the roles in the play, and when she figures out which American plays she'd like to do, we'll have a vote on the scripts," she said as he began to write on the board, **_Play_**, **_Band_**, **_Contest_**, **_Cafe_**. Immediately a swarm of students went up to the board, but Kaoru and Hikaru hung back and grinned at the girls.

Their smiles making her slightly uncomfortable, Lillian turned back to her notebook and began to jot down ideas for the plays they could do. She sighed. How was she going to pull it all off? She didn't know anyone other than her sister, and as much as she loved Lilac, she had to admit that the girl was a bit of a space cadet.

_Who am I supposed to get to help me organize everything, other than Lilac?_

Suddenly going still, Lillian slowly groaned. However, it wasn't as though she really had any other choice - and besides, if they saw it as something that they'd get something in the end by doing, they wouldn't turn her down - right?

Actually, the fact that they'd do it for something in the end was a bit more disturbing than the initial thought of asking them.

Scratch that - she wasn't _that_ desperate for help.

... Was she?

Glancing up at her sister, who was currently contemplating the lightbulbs above them, she blanched. As though she could practically feel their gazes on her, she grimaced and chanced a swift look at the brothers. They were smirking at her, as though they were reading her mind at that very moment.

_Evil. They're really evil. Soulless, evil beasts ...!_

Choking down what little esteem she once had, she pasted a sweet smile on her face. "I suppose I have no choice," she said through clenched teeth. Slowly, she turned in her seat and looked at Hikaru, fluttering her lashes innocently.

"Hikaru? Would you and Kaoru mind helping Lilac and me run the Field Day activities? It would be _very_ helpful if you did, and I'd be _very_ grateful," she said sweetly, her hand going to his arm and her fingers gently resting there.

A surprised look entered the boy's eyes, as though he had expected the question, but not the way that it was asked. A light pink hue traveled up his neck and into his cheeks, causing her smile to take on a more natural feel, as though it were actually real. Despite the cockiness that radiated off of the brothers, she had to admit that they most definitely were not on the homely side. In fact, they were downright handsome.

Not that she'd ever say that out loud, however.

She was jerked back to the current moment when Hikaru suddenly cleared his throat, his hand pulling at the collar of his uniform. "Sure!" When his voice came out a bit high-pitched, he cleared it once more and started over. "Sure; it's our duty to help welcome new people to our Academy, and to make every girl happy. We can probably get Haruhi to help too - right, Kaoru?" Hikaru said, his words rushed and almost meshing together in his hurry to finish speaking. Kaoru raised a brow in surprise at his brother before shrugging. "Sure, why not. He'd probably be happy to help out, too. And he's in our grade. Actually," he bergan, looking over Lillian's shoulder, "he's right over there," he finished, pointing over at a somewhat-cute, brown haired, brown eyed boy sitting several seats away.

"Ha-ru-hee!" Kaoru sang, jumping up from his desk and practically dancing over to the boy. Haruhi glanced up and gave him a bland look. "What do you w-" he began, but was unable to finish, seeing as Kaoru chose that moment to shmoosh - and yes, I know that's not a word, but it is in _my_ book, so _ha! _\- his face against the boy's. Hikaru quickly joined the two and did the same as his brother, Haruhi looking grumpy and frumpled the entire time.

"Can our toy please help -" Hikaru began.

"-Run things with the new girls and us? Pretty-" Kaoru intruded.

"-Please? You can bring that commoner's coffee-" Hikaru jumped in.

"-To keep us up if we need to," they finished together.

Haruhi looked back and forth between the two. "If I agree, will you go away?" he asked boredly. Amazing how someone could stand being friends with _those_ two, especially _that_ one - Hikaru.

The twins immediately nodded and grinned, releasing Haruhi. "Thank you Haruhi!" they chorused, before returning quickly to their seats and grinning at the girls. "She'll do it," they said together.

Lilac and Lillian looked at each other before they smiled and began to laugh. "You two are-" Lilac began.

"-Extremely weird," Lillian nodded, agreeing completely with her sister. Lilac turned around in her seat and the boys scooted their tables closer to the girls, mindless of the loud dragging sound that created, and they began to plan.


End file.
